Children of Demigods
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: Next generation. This is a story for the kids of the great demigods. Told mostly through the view of Pelagia  (Paige) other views might be posted(not good at sumeries )
1. Why must I feel the pain?

=hello I'm Amaterasu. This is my first time writing in first person view, it was hard for me to do. I'm up for suggestions or comments about the story just post it as a review or pm it to me and I hope you enjoy the story =^_^=

~Paige's pov~

Hi I'm Pelagia Jackson Though every one calls me Paige. I'm 15 years old. I've been going to camp for about 11 years, yeah I know a long time. My mom and dad wanted to make sure I can handle my self against monsters and such.

So I could tell you about all the different monsters that attacked me, but they wernt a problem. The big problem was on my last day of ninth grade...

I woke to my Alarm blaring next to me on the bed side table, I reach over and sut off the alarm and curl back under my covers. I almost fell back asleep till the knock came on my door. I hears my dad say "Paige you better be getting ready if you not out soon I'll get your mother."

My eyes shot open. "I'm getting ready"

I scramble out of bed. I quickly change into a pare of blue jeans and a green shirt, then walk over to my desk and grab my bag off it. I make sure I have everything I need in my bag. I go across the hall to the bathroom so I can brush my hair and teeth.

I walk past the kitchen and to the front door. I sit on the ground and put on my white shoes "not going to eat befor going?"

I jump when my mother speaks behind me. I turn my head and look at her. She has long blonde hair and grey eyes. Today she is wearing a white buttn up shirt and blue Jeans. I shake my head standing up, then reply. "Nah Zach wants to tell me something and he told me It can't wait till after school so he wants me at school early"

That when my dad apears next to my mom and puts an arm around her shoulder. He has jet black short hair and sea green eyes. He is wearing a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Looks like some one has a little boyfriend"

I felt my face heat up. "Dad! He not my boyfriend were friends"

"Well he is ohf..."My mom elbows him in the stomach and says.

"Oh stop teasing her percy" he puts his hands up in a surrendering signal. I look and the clock on the wall and say.

"I should get going" I go over and give my mom and dad a hug.

"Love you Mom and dad see you after school" they replied with a.

"Bye sweety we love you too"

I turn towards the door and open it but stop when my mom speaks. "Don't forget to come Streight home after school so we can get you packed and pick up jason, Piper , and Zach and go to camp"

I smile and reply "I wont"

With that said I walk out the apartment and head to Goode high school which isn't fare from home. On my way there I look around at the tall building. I know some of the newer buildings in New York are designed by my mom Annabeth Jackson. I snap out of my musings when the school comes into view.

The school is large, with brown stones, and sits not far from the east river. So I walk into the front of the school and noticed not many students have arrived yet. I wonder the halls looking for Zach. I find him in the lunch room. He has dirty blonde hair and eyes that seem to change color. He wearing a graphic tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

I begin to walk over to him in tell I see who is sitting across from him and glare in that direction. It couldn't be...it is Tammi. She the head cheerleader and every guy at school want to be with her, and right now she holding Zach's hand. Tammi glances in my direction and give me a look like she won. Now that just makes my blood boil abit.

Zach turns his head to see what Tammi is looking at and sees me, he looks back at Tammi and looks like he saying something to her. She just smiles sweatly at him and nods. I cross my arm and continue to glare at her. Zach stands up from the table and walks towards me once he is in front of me he begins to talk "Paige I kn-..."

But I cut him off. "Why are you sitting and holding hands with tammi? Are you insane?!"

Zach glares at me."because she my girlfriend and I'm not insane just understand-..."

"Understand what that she the monster the satyr been smelling here!"

"It can't be proven it's her..."

"Yet when ever the satyr smells a monster she the one that is nearby every single time"

"It could be anyone your just being rediculuse"

"I'm not being rediculuse and you shouldn't be dating her, there something up with her she's planing something I have a bad feeling about her"

Zach roles his eyes. "your just making stuff up because you don't want me to date other girls...quite being so so clingy to me and get some other friends at school to bother"

I take a step back and glare at him. "If I'm so clingy and a big bother then why are we friends"

Zach looks a bit taken back. "I didn't mea-..."

I didn't let him finish speaking as I turn and run off.

I avoid Zach for the rest of the school day. I go to my locker and get my bag out and sling it onto my shoulder. I get this feeling that something bad will happen. I go to move sway from my locker when I get shoved in side and the door shut. I turn my self so I'm facing the door. That's when I hear a female laugh. "That should delay you from ruining my plans"

That voice I know it anywere. "Tammi why did you put me in my locker?"

I don't hear a reply but what I did here didn't make sence to me. I hear walking but it's mismatched. One step sounds like animal a hoove, The other sounds like metal clang on the ground. I lift my left arm up a little bit to reach the side pocket. I manage to pull out the blue Yankees hat I keep there.

The hat was a gift from my mother, she got it from her mother and the hat turns the wearer invisable. I squirm around till I get the hat on my head. I'd rather not have some one see me bust out of a locker if someone is in the hall. I use my right hand to reach in to my pocket to get out my pen riptide.

The pen I got from my father, when uncapped it becomes a sword. So once I have the pen out I do my best to hold it towards the lock, then uncapped it. The sword spring out and goes through the metal locker smoothly. I move the sword and push the locker open.

I look both ways, good thing the hallway was empty. I run down the hallway looking for Zach and Tammi. After a few minuets I see them in the hallway by the gym. I slowly make my way down the hallway. Zach has he back against the wall and Tammi is very close to him, it looks like Tammi is talking to him.

By the time I get close enough to hear what she it saying Tammi is no longer talking. Tammi begins to lean in closer to zach. As she did that Tammi skin became white, her eyes became red, one of her legs was a bronze leg, the other a donkey leg. That when I noticed the fangs that she was going to use to try and kill Zach, and Zach doesn't seem to notice.

I sneak behind Tammi about to stab her with my sword but she gets out of the way befor it touches her. I curse under my breath while Tammi sneers. I quickly look at Zach. "Zach snap out of it!"

Zach doesn't seem to be able to hear me when Tammi says. "Don't listen to her Zach she isn't even your friend"

Zach eyes seem to glaze over more so I did the only thing that came to mind I smacked him on his cheek. Zach blinks a few time then holds his cheek." Why did you do th-..."

He looks but doesn't see me. I take off my Yankees hat and say" talk later right now got a monster to handle"

Zach looks confused at first then sees Tammi. Tammi looks very mad now and she begins to Come towards us. "Pelagia Jackson daughter of Percy Jackson one who weilds that cursed blade, I will kill you slowly"

Befor she could lunge at me I quickly tossed my hat to zach and took off down the hallway. I heard her growl in frustration and I hear her mismatched legs run after me and too make sure she was mad I yell. "You must be very weak if my father killed you easly!"

That did it now she really mad.

I quickly duck in to the gym I run to the center up the gym and turn around to see that Tammi was a few feet from me. " you will pay for such an insult"

Tammi lunges at me and I swing riptide to try to kill her but she was quick to dodge. She stands next to me" time to die"

I move to the left to get away from her and try to swing my sword at her again but this time she dodges and sinks her fangs in my right arm just above my elbow. My first instinct was to move my arm away from her which only made the wound werst. Just as I'm about to switch my sword to the other hand Tammi releases my arm. She has a look of shock on her face. She wails and explodes into dust.

Behind were tammi was stand I see Zach become visable. He hold his knife he got from his mom Piper and in the other is my hat of invisability. I quickly unshoulder my bag and set I on the ground and use my left hand to open my bag. I pull out nectar and some badges for my arm I was about to try and wrap my own arm when Zach picks up the supplies. "It would be quicker if I did it"

I mutter a fine and he take a hold of my arm. I feel my face heat up. 'That's strange normaly when nectar is put on a wound there a warm feeling' I think to my self. "That should do it"

I quickly glance at Zach then look at my wrapped arm. " hey Zach did something seem off when you put the nectar on the wound"

I look up at Zach and he looks confused. " no why do you ask?"

"Because it didn't feel right when you put on the wound"

"Maybe some thing is up we will have to wait till we change the bange"

=well I think I'll end it there hope you enjoyed =^_^=


	2. Apearently I have a boyfriend?

=finaly getting chapter two posted yay! R&R hope you enjoy =^_^=

~A little bit later still Paige's pov~

After the attack I head home. I enter the apartment and head down the hall to my room. As I walk through I noticed my parents arn't here yet. {They must be still be at work or at least be home soon}

This happens at time them being late. My mom works as a arcitech (can't spell the word sorry) in New York and my dad works at camp as the sword fighting instructor.

So I walk to my room and look for my suit case. once I find it I go to pick it up with my right arm forgetting about my injury. As soon as I go to lift it pain shoots through my arm. I drop the suitcase and yell in frustration. I wait till the pain subsides in my arm to grab my suitcase with my left hand. I set it on my bed and begin to put my cloths in there slowly.

I'm not sure how much time has passed since I began to pack. My suitcase is now full of cloths as I put my backpack on my bed and take out my school stuff and put in a few more things. "Hi swe-...What happen to your arm?"

I jump when I hear my dad's voice and whip around to see him and my mom standing in the doorway with worried look on there faces. "There was a monster attack. Me a Zach handled it"

My mom walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulder. "Why didn't you iris message use when it happen, did you make sure to put nectar on it?"

"Yes I did mom"

I was not going to tell them Zach wrapped my arm up my dad would just tease me more about it the both seem to relax more after that and my dad changes the subject."So all packed up for camp"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep I am ready to go"

We head down and I put my bag in the truck of the van. My mom gets in the passenger seat and my dad gets in the driver seat. I hop into the back of the van. "Jason's and Piper's vehicle broke down so we're going to pick them up"

~time skip by a few minutes drive~

The car rolls to a stop in front of a apartment building. I watch out the window as Jason and piper help their children with their luggage. After they put the stuff in the back the side van doors open up. Zach goes to climb in but his sister Lilly pouts and begins to jump up and down."I want to sit next to Paggy please, please."

Zach smiles and shakes his head."What do you say Paggy want to sit next to Lilly"

I glared at him when he said Paggy, Lilly always says my name wrong. I put on a smile. "Sure Lilly you can sit by me"

Lilly cheers and hops in the back and sits next to me. Zach shakes his head and sits next to Lilly. I look at Lilly she grown a bit over the summer her brown hair now reaches her shoulders be eyes still an electric blue."I'm so excited finally get to go to camp with big brother and his girlfriend"

I can feel my face heat up at the comment I see Sachs eyes widen. I was about to say something but Zach spoke up first. "We're not dating, good friends but not dating"

Lilly frowns "but you al..."

Zach takes his hand and puts it over Lilly's mouth." Enough on that Lilly"

I raise an eyebrow. "Now I want to know what she going to say"

Zach looks away."nothing you need to know"

I begin to glare"fine don't tell me anything I'll just ask Lilly about it later"

I turn and look out the window I can hear my dad chuckle in the front seat and Lilly trying to get her brothers hand off her mouth. Zach says. "Must you always be so noisy"

I was about to reply when Lilly elbow jams into my right arm. I quickly move my right arm over my chest and clutch it with my other hand as pain comes from the wound. "Ah!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

I turn and look at Lilly and force a smile on my face. "It's fine Lilly it's not your fault"

Lilly smiles and nods. I noticed Zach was looking at me almost worried. I turn again and look out the window. For the rest of the ride to camp was quite accept every once in awhile Lilly talking about being excited about her first time at camp Half Blood.

Once we got to the hill Me, Zach, And Lilly grab our stuff. Well I was only able to grab my backpack because Zach wouldn't let me grab my suitcase. "We have to drop piper and Jason off at the airport me and Annabeth will be cak after that"

I nod. We all say our byes and head into camp. Heading over to the cabins I got to the Poseidon cabin since there less kids there. See I have a choice to which cabin I want to stay in between Athena and Poseidon cabin. Taking the blue Yankee cap out of my backpack I put it in my back pocket. Then I slide my backpack under the bed. "We're do you want you suitcase?"

"Under my bed"

I said as I stood up. Zach nodded and put it under the bed. "You know I could of carried it myself"

Zach stands up and looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Oh really from how you reacted when someone just touched your arm"

"Pffff no"

Zach raises an eyebrow and pokes my right arm. I winch and jump back. "Fine it does hurt"

Zach begins to laugh." You finally Admit to something"

"What ever...I Should probably talk to Chiron"

"Do you want me to come with you?..."

".." I was about to say sure but then I remember the fight we had earlier in the day and try to put a convincing smile on my face. "You should probably go and unpack I'll uh talk to you later"

Zach frowns. "Alright."

He said as he walked out of the cabin. I let out an frustrated sigh and walk out the cabin. I head over to the big house. The big house is a huge four story building that looks like a barn, the sides of the house is painted a sky blue.

I walk onto the porch and look around for Chiron. I find him in the infirmary. "Hey Chiron"

Chiron turns his wheelchair around and looks up at me, his eyes flick to my right arm. "What happen?"

(Writer going to be lazy .) I take a deep breath and explained what happen and how it didn't feel like the nectar worked. "Would you mind if I took a look?"

"No problem"

He goes and unwraps my arm. "Would take about two weeks to heal without nectar true not to do much with you right arm"

Great now what am I going to tell my dad when he notices my arm still wrapped."I will be telling you father about this when he gets here"

I sigh and look across the room out the window the feeling of dread fill me. "I-i have this feeling that something major is about to happen."

I look back at Chiron to find he has a sad look in his eyes. "You maybe right...you should talk to Lizzy"

I slowly nod and Chiron rewraps my arm. I head out of the infirmary and stand on the porch and look out towards the cabins. I begin to think about Lizzy and how I feel bad for her. I don't remember much of Lizzy mom but I do know that her name was Rachel and she was the oracle of camp till about nine years ago when she died in a car accident. Lizzy father has never been around and had abandon Rachel when Lizzy was born 12 years ago. But after Rachel died Chiron been taking care of her.

Lizzy like her mom used to, she stays in a cave deep in the woods. I take a deep breath and begin to head towards the woods.

=I'm going to leave a it of a cliff hanger there. if you have any question comments don't be afraid to write it in a review or to pm me. I'm always up for suggestions to the story. =^_^=


	3. Oh boy a quest

=chapter three finally here sorry for the long delay been busy with stuff could get on to type up the chapters so here is the new chapter. So someone said they don't think Percy would give Paige riptide here how she got it. He wanted to make sure she can protect herself when she was younger she had a nack for sword fighting but none of the other swords worked right for her. But when Percy let her use riptide it work perfectly for her as it did for him. He took that as a sign and gave Paige the sword. There will be some new characters in this chapter R&R =^_^=

~In the cave~

I find Lizzy sitting on a stool in the middle of the cave. Her frizzy red hair cut short, it hangs just below her ears. She turns and looks at me with her green eyes. "Why are you hear?"

(Again author lazy) I explain to her what happen. See Even though the power of prophecy left Rachel after the second giant war, her daughter Lizzy still gets feeling about the future. She takes in the info and scratches her head in thought.

"I had a feeling something was up but it be Easier if I could give a prophecy maybe then it be clearer on the actions that must be done though I have a feeling one will come up soon, be careful daughter of the great heroes"

~after a walk back into the camp~

I sit by the lake deep in thought. 'Something about this whole thing just doesn't fit into there something missing' no matter how I thought about something didn't make senses. Why would Nector and Ambrose just suddenly stop working, does it have to do with the Oracle losing the power of prophecy. "What did Chiron say"

I jumped when I hear someone talk. My head whips around and looks at the person talking. Zach raises an eyebrow. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you out of your thoughts."

"It's fine" I said with a half smile then turn and look back at the lake. I bring my knees up to my chest. I hear some shuffling and can see Zach sit down next to me out of my peripheral vision.

"Listen about what happen at the beginning of the school day, I didn't mean any of that, Tammi was using a form of charmspeak on me. I feel lousy for what happen. I wanted to appologize in the car but Lilly sat by you"

I look over at him and noticed he looking right at me. "I know that but it still hurts when you best friend tells you you're too clingy and a bother."

Zach shakes his head. "I don't actually think that heck you saved my life and risked your own in the process"

"You killed the monster in the end"

"But if you hadn't thrown me the hat I wouldn't of been able to sneak into the gym to do so"

"I guess so"

"You guess so? You were amazing with jumping in like that distracting the monster all to save a guy who had been a jerk to you"

"It wasn't your fault you were a jerk this morning and I couldn't just let the monster kill you"

After I said that Zach fell into silence, I decided to explain to him the conversation I had with Chiron and Lizzy and my theory on what's happening. Zach lets the info sit for a minute in his head. "That's a lot to think about, maybe it be best to not dwell on it too much okay?"

I nod my head. "Okay"

In the distance a conch horn sound is heard. "Come on Paige lets go eat"

I nod as Zach stands up and holds his hand out for me. I go to reach with my right hand "other hand, unless you want to feel pain"

I shake my head slightly and switch to reach with my left hand. He helps me to my feet and we head up to the dining pavilion. Zach heads to the Zeus table while I headed to the Poseidon table.

I look at the head table and see Chiron talking to my parents. I noticed they looked worried. I'm not sure exactly what they're talking about but I have a feeling about me. They come to an agreement as I see my parents nod.

There wasn't anything interesting that happen in the rest of the meal. Everyone gathers around the camp fire. The first two rows of people's marshmallows were on well cooked. Okay let me explain, the campfire is not a typical fire this fire on most nights can be about 20-30 feet tall and will Change height with the crowd's mood.

Tonight though the camp fire was only about 10 feet tall. Maybe they all notice the problem.

Lizzy walks out by the campfire. "I'm sure some of you have noticed that our usual method of using Nector and Ambrose to heal is not working we are not sure as to why it is happen-"

"A quest should be issue"

I look to where the new voice was. At the other end of the fire pit stood a man with short blonde hair and gold eyes, he wore jeans and tank top. He had a smiles that seemed to be very bright. I believe this is Apollo God of the sun.

"We all know that the power of prophecy Has disappeared from the oracle, and now healing injuries made difficult."

People begin to talk loudly. Some even saying they should lead the quest. I believe those saying they should lead the quest are from either the Ares or the Athena cabins. Apollo raises his hand to quiet every one and continued.

"I know some of you would love to lead the quest but a last the one to lead this quest is the daughter of the two great Heroes of the wars"

I swear when he said that he was looking right at me. I didn't get to ask because he began to glow and I had to close my eyes and look away. Once the bright light was gone. When I re-opened my eyes I noticed that most of the people were looking at me. That's when Chiron told us to head back to our cabins.

I was about to head to mine when Chiron pulls me to the side. I asked "yes?"

"You may have up to two people with you on this quest"

I nod my head. "I have to think on it"

"Okay"

With that I head to my cabin, quickly get ready for bed and go to sleep.

=I'll end it there. I think in one of the upcoming chapters I'll do the pov of someone else R&R=^_^=


	4. Oh Brother

=welcome back to CoD it's good to get the next chapter up. by the way Paige has long brownish/black hair and grey eyes. R&R =^_^=

~Next morning~

I sat up and groaned and quickly shuffle around to get my bag packed avoiding using my right arm. Once done I leave the bag on my bed. I walk out of my cabin and head to the Zeus cabin. I knock on the door. A blond girl with electric blue eyes answered the door. "Hello paige how may i help you?"

"Im looking for Zach is he here?"

"you just missed him he said something about bunker 9 check there"

I nod my head. "thanks Ronny"

"no problem"

I make my way through the woods to bunker nine. Once I reach the location i noticed the door was open. walking in I say "Hello?'

From a distant place I hear a "over here"

following the voice I soon find Leo, calypso, Cleo, and Zach standing by a remodeled working maller replica of the argo 2. "Zach, Cleo i was wondering if you two want to go on this quest with me?"

Zach was the first to reply. "well someone has to keep you out of trouble"

I glared at him about to counter when Cleo said. "you both need someone to keep you guys in check so i'll go"

That when both me and zach glare at cleo. Cleo then asked "do you even know where your suppose to start?"

I tilt my head slightly but reply. "i'm not sure where to start but one thing is for certain I have a feeling we're going to need help from the romans."

Zach asks."how do you know that?"

"It's a feeling i have and what i learned from my parents stories it's to follow you gut feeling and you brain"

Both Zach and Cleo nod. Leo who has been quiet for most of the time. (weird i know right XD) spoke up. "If you're heading to rome you guys can use the mini Argo. Just don't scratch it"

Paige smiles. "thank you Leo we will not"

Leo nods. "Cleo already knows how to fly it but here's a little booklet on how to fly it"

I nod and take the booklet he pulled out of his tool belt.

"There is only three bedrooms and dining area a storage room the engine room and the main deck were the control panel is"

I nod my head. I glance at zach and notice he is in thought I was about to ask him what he was thinking about when he spoke up. "doesn't it mean we will see your brother Athen since he went to the roman camp at young age"

I freeze when hearing that. "yeah I guess so"

Cleo looks questionably at Paige. "you have a brother? how come i don't know about him"

Leo sighs and puts his hand on Cleo shoulder. "you were just born when he left and we don't usually talk about him since he doesn't talk to us much since he disowned his parents"

At the last part I put my head down. {Why did you do it brother}

Zach eyes widen. "he did what?"

I sighed. "yes all we know of how he doing is what piper and Jason told us"

"what did they tell you?"

"That he is the predator of new rome"

~let's skip to after zach and Cleo packed~

I'm sitting on the dock were the miny argo is dock checking my bag to make sure everything in it. I hear footsteps approaching and look up to see Mom and dad standing there. I gulp and go give them a hug. my father says "First quest huh baby girl"

I step back a bit he hasn't called me that in years "Yeah daddy it is"

I see my dad smile at that which makes me smile. My mom had grabbed my bag and asked. "do you have everything you need"

"yes mom i do, I'll be fine"

My mom says. "I know sweety but we will still worry"

"I know mom"

I notice Zach comming on to the dock and i grabbed my bag from my mom and say. " well hears comes Zach just have to wait for Cleo"

My dad says."well we better let you get going be careful we love you"

"love you too"

I watch as they leave the dock. I feel a poke in the side and notice Zach standing next to me holding his pointer finger up. I glare at him " you did not just do that"

"oh but i did"

I pout then go and gabbs him with my right elbow forgetting about my injury. when it made contact i felt pain resinate up my arm." uhgggg"

Zach says. "well that wasn't smart….are you okay"

I noded my head slowly "Y-yeah'

Zach raises an eyebrow. "you sure"

"Yes i am"

"You sure"

I was about to reply when cleo's voice come from our left and says "You guys can have your lovers quarrel later we have a quest to do"

I look at Cleo who had a tool belt around her waist. her brown hair back into a ponytail and were a simple white dress. "Then let's go onto the ship"

I go and put my stuff into my room on the ship. no too long after I head back to the main deck of the ship and sit at the brow and pull out the book Leo gave me and began to read it the best i can. hey it's hard Leo has info in random places in the book and it isn't organized at all.

I feel the ship launch into the air.

=i think i'll end it there hope you enjoy the story R&R okay so the bit under this is just a story i typed up a while ago it has nothing to do with the story it's just funny=^_^=

Paige grumbles as she lys in the bed. Zach just snickers and gets comfy on his side of the bed. "Quite complaining it's fine"

Paige head quickly turns towards zach. "It's fine, Zach we would have to share a bed if you hadn't spilled Greek fire in my hotel room"

"Hey your the one that had it in your bag"

"You didn't have to ...know what let's not fight let's just go to bed agreed?"

"Agree"

Paige turns off the light and close her eyes and falls asleep. zach glances at Paige and was about to go to bed when he heard Paige ask. "Do pigeons have feelings?"

Zach raises an eyebrow? "I don..."

"Do pigeons have feelings?"

Zach was confused as to why she asked again then takes a closer look at her face and realizes she is asleep. "Pai..."

"Do pigeons have feelings"

Zach eye twitches. "If you ask one more time if pigeons have feelings I swear i..."

When he began his sentences Paige woke to his rising voice and glares at him. "Would you mind keeping it down some of us would like to sleep"

"Your one to talk did you know you talk in your sleep yeah I just found out you kept asking if pigeons have feelings"

"Says the one yelling"

"What ever I'm going to bed"

Zach rolls over and swiftly falls asleep. Paige goes to fall back asleep when she feels the bed vibrate she groans . She looks over at Zach and sighs.

An half hour later Paige is still away because she can't sleep with the snoring. She growls in frustration and pushes Zach off the bed.

Zach quickly jumps up when pushed off the bed and pulls out Katoptris. (knife that has a mirror like surface and can show visions) "weres the...why you push me off the bed"

Zach said and glared at paige. "Because I couldn't stands the snoring oh by the way I didn't know you snored until a half hour ago but I've been staring at the ceiling fighting the urge to kick you so I did the less violent thing and pushed you"

Zach growls and lys back in the bed and puts Katoptris on the bed stand. "Really so you just pushed me off the bed. You know I thought there was a monster attacking."

Paige glares at him but sighs her glares lessen."I'm sorry for pushing you off the bed"

Zach glances at her."im sorry for keeping you up with my snoring"


	5. Bitter Dreams

=here is chapter five! Yeah made it this far sorry for the really slow updates i don't have much time to write R&R Enjoy so in this chapter im going to try to put it in the view of Zack =^_^=

~Zach Pov On the Ship Same Day~

I walk up the steps heading to the deck of the ship. Once i get up there I see paige getting frustrated and throw it on the ground. I see her pull her long black hair in frustration I can't help but say "the book must of offended you"

Paige looks up at me with her light grey that has flecks of green in them. Her look turns into a glare as she puts her hands on her hips. She looks alot like her dad. She says. " yes because info is all over the place nothing is a coherent sentence it's out of order, it's like trying to put together a puzzle but every piece goes to a different puzzle"

Paige takes a deep breath and i put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay now that you got to vent"

Paige swats my hand away and crosses her arms, She says "yeah i guess"

"Good"

I go and pick up the book and opens it and glances around the page. "I guess you're right Paige this is very scattered…..but if anyone can get through it you can you one of the best readers i know"

I look at paige and she is standing there pondering. I noticed the small details like how when she was in thought that she pouted lightly and slowly scratched her cheek Finally she says. "Thanks Zach"

She goes to grab the book from me and i pull it back so it's just out of her reach. "What's the magic word."

Paige frowns and glares at me. "Not funny give me the book…...Please"

I tilted my head chuckling and tossed he the book, which she caught with ease. She stands straighter. She says "thank you for ever so gently tossing me the book kind man"

I cracked a smile and bow lightly. "The pleasure is all mine my lady."

We both stood there silently for a moment before we both just started laughing. Paige puts the small book away and punched my shoulder lightly and said. "Well I'm going to go try reading this in my room see you later."

"Yeah see you later"

She lightly nods and I lean against the railing watching her leave down in the ship.

~time skip till later in the day close to night time~

I was still on the deck watching the world around us go by as we headed west to california. I heard some footsteps and turn and see paige walking out she heads over to cleo she talked to her for a quick second and cleo handed the controller over to paige. Then cleo headed down into the ship probably to sleep.

I headed over to paige. "Hey"

Paige glances at me. "Hey"

"Will you be fine controlling the ship with one hand?"

"Yeah i'll be fine…...why don't you go get some sleep"

I was about to refuse when she said. "It will be good for you to be well rested if we end up with a battle or something"

I sighed lightly "okay but don't be up all night"

She paused for a moment. "I won't…... good night"

"Good night paige"

Paige turns her focus back on the controls and I head to my room. I ly on the bed and slowly drift to sleep. A dream soon his me.

~Dream~

I was running a figure loomed behind me. I had glanced back to see if it was still there. It vanished I momentarily stop. I hear a female voice call "Zach help"

I turn around to see Paige trapped in a corner with monsters surrounding her. She was clearly out numbered. Her injured arm looked worse, she was swaying slightly out of sheer tiredness. I was about to run and help her when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I look at the person behind me to see cleo standing there with a false look of sympathy.

She says bitterly "Paige is not a hero, she never will be, ha she can't even handle a few monsters on her own without asking for help. Pitiful. Join me zach we can be apart of the winning side"

I stood there shocked. I then hear a scream I turn to see paige collapse on the ground I was able to muster up a "noooo!"

~end of dream~

I bolted up on the bed only to have my head crash into something. The thing said "Ow really zach!"

I look over to see paige by my bed holding her head I said "sorry….why are you in here"

"Me and cleo switched off and I heard you yelling and thrashing around did you have a dream"

I was silent for a moment but slowly nodded. "I'm still not sure about I'll tell you later"

Paige looks at me with her grey eyes. "Fine but I hold you to it"

I smiled at her. "I know yo-..."

The ship lurched to one side throwing paige back words on the ground and zach tumbling towards her.

=I think i will leave it there hope you enjoy see you guys in the next chapter R&R=^_^=


	6. Hot and Cold

=here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it so far, I'm up for comment or thing you want to see in the story just let me know in either pm or the review area R&R so i notice that at the end of the last chapter the last sentence broke first person pov that was not intended the story is meant to be first person view i'm still hating myself for that but i think i'll leave it so you guys can read and see that everyone makes mistakes. Well Enjoy=^_^=

~moments after what happen in the last chapter still zach pov~

I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. I hear a groan by me then hear. "Can you get off of me you oaf"

I glance down to realise i'd fallen on top of paige. I quickly get off of her and help her up by grabbing her good hand. I noticed a light blush on her cheeks. Before she let go of my hand and dashed out the room towards the deck. I follow after her.

I run onto the deck. Blinded by the light. I must've slept through the night. I hear paige ask Cleo. "why did we landed"

I nervously look at cleo and expect the same look on her face as in my dreams but she seems normal. She says "well as you know the ship lurched as i tried avoiding the large chunk of ice….."

"ice?" paige question and glances over the rail. Then says "oh continue"

"Well the ice chunk skimmed the haul of the ship, i have to make sure there nothing wrong with the ship. You guys stay up here while i go check the engine."

Paige nods as cleo goes and walks to the engine room. I walked over to the rail and look and see broke chunks of ice all over the ground. "Why is there ice thrown at us in summer"

I glance back to see paige walk up next to me and rest her left arm on the rail. We stood there for a short time in silence until paige suddenly backs away from the railing. "I get it!"

I tilted my head and looked back at her. "What is it?"

"Don't you remember the stories our parents told us about"

"Paige there's a lot of stories they told us which one…."

"The story of the seven, when your dad was sent to camp half blood and my dad to camp Jupiter, your dad had to save Hera. Jason, piper, and Leo had to fight with Khione the snow goddess…..later piper defeated her…"

My eyes slowly widen. 'How could i of not realised it sooner'. "You're right but how could it be her she was defeated a long time ago"

"Yeah it's possible that she came back since the gods are immortal"

"Yeah but i don't know i just feel it isn't her"

Paige looks at me thoughtfully for a second. "Maybe you're right"

As soon as those words left her mouth the temperature dropped. I can see my breath in the air. I see paige pull out her pen 'she will probably uncap it if a fight starts.' I pull out my knife.

I hear a female laughter coming from my left. I look over and see a pretty girl standing there. She has short brown hair and brown eyes, her outfit was all white from her pants and shirt, to her shoes. The only thing the ruin the image was the cold look in her eyes and the scowl on her face. She says. "I can't let you finish this quest i'll start by freezing you Zach Grace"

The girl raises her hand and i see ice shoot towards me. I couldn't quite get my feet to move i closed my eyes waiting to freeze. I hear the girl yelling in frustration. I open my eyes to see that once again Paige saved me. The ice had hit riptide (now in sword form) the sword was completely frozen. The ice was slowly going up paige's arm. Soon paige will be frozen solid. Paige lets out a low growl and says "who are you what are you?"

A smirk forms on the girl's face. "For the who part my name is Kat now the what I'm like the others in your camp a halfblood."

I shake my head. "That's impossible unless…."

Paige cuts in. "she is a daughter of khione"

Kat says. "Very good pelagia"

I know I have to do something soon the ice is up to paige's neck and traveling down. Kat said. "Now time to freeze, Grace"

This time when she shot the ice I called up some winds to push it to the side. I run at kat with my knife in hand. Kat just smirks as she raises her arms up as a blizzard forms i had to stop because i could barely see 6 inches in front of me. "Having a hard time finding me Zach"

To me her voice sounded like it was everywhere. I take a deep breath and call up some more winds. Soon the blizzard is gone. I open my eyes to see that kat was about to stab me with a knife. I quickly put up my knife and block the attack. Kat looks at me with peer hatred. "First you parents get id of my mother then you come and blow away my nice blizzard ug you going to pay!"

'I swear this lady is psycho' I thought as i blocked another attack. 'I have to act quick' I feel static begin to fill the air as i try to summon a lightning bolt. Kat seemed to sense this as she jumped back and growled. "I'll get you later"

With that she vanished. I let out a sigh of relief. 'Wait wasn't paige hit by the ice' he quickly looks around until he sees paige hunched over shivering. I quickly go over to her and crouch down. I set my hand on her left shoulder only to realise she very cold. "Can you stand up?"

Paige nods slowly and shakenly gets up. I helped her up and put one of my arms around her to try to warm her up. "Why don't we warm you up"

"Y-yeah that s-sounds g-good"

I begin to lead her to the stairs when Cleo comes up the stairs saying. "Well guys it looks like everything is goo…." i swear i could see cleo glare at paige but it soon passes as she says. "Whats happen? Are you guys okay?"

I say "We got attacked by khione daughter kat were fine for the most part though paige needs to warm up"

Cleo nods slowly "okay that explains the ice more I'll get us back into the air so we can get there faster"

I only nod as i lead Paige down into the ship. "We will stop by the kitchen first get some hot chocolate and then get a blanket."

"O-okay"

I smile slightly as we reach the kitchen. I let go of paige to make some hot chocolate. I soon have one cup of hot chocolate made. I gave paige the cup she took it gratefully. I guide her back out of the room and to her room. Once we got into her room she sits on her bed. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me and her and leaned against the wall. Paige asked "What are you doing?"

"Well you are already cold and the blanket won't keep you warm if you don't have body heat to give off"

I see here look away. There was a moment of silence until she spoke up. "You should get some rest, you used a lot of power"

I was about to protest but i can feel the tiredness slowly creeping up inside of me. I let out a yawn and rest my head on what i think is my shoulder and drift off to sleep.

=let's end there. I hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm always up for suggestions or comments don't be afraid to review or pm it to me R&R stay beautiful my good readers =^_^=


End file.
